Prohibido Olvidar
by AndyPain
Summary: Vamos dime- me susurró al oído. Su cálido aliento chocaba con mi piel, erizándome hasta la punta de los pelos- realmente hare lo que tú quieras, así que… ¿Qué deseas que haga? O mejor aun… porque no me dices… ¿Qué deseas hacer…me? - Rated M x Sexual Stuff.
1. Tréboles

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Tréboles**_

Solo cuando sentí el fuerte sonido de la puerta estrellándose al cerrar, supe que la había impulsado con más fuerza de la que quería. Pero eso no importaba ¿verdad? Tampoco me importo arrogar mi mochila contra la pared y ver como esta luego caía al suelo, ni tampoco me importa patear mi cama con fuerza porque…

-¡Auch!

Okey, patear la cama fue mala idea…

Me siento en esta y toco mis dolorosos dedos. Maldición, no lo pensé muy bien, pero ahora que el dolor se ha ido un poco… creo que quiero volver a patearla.

Un enorme bufido sale de mi con frustración y me tiro hacia atrás mirando el techo, el recuerdo de una sonrisa burlona se hace presente y cierro los ojos con fuerzas como si fuera que con esto basta para alejar esa imagen de mi… no funciona.

-Maldita Jade, maldito hotel de cinco estrellas, maldita canción de presentación, maldita mi vida…- Y por si no lo había notado, estoy molesta con Jade… con un hotel, o el gerente del mismo… y con una canción ¿Por qué? Fácil… déjenme contarles.

Iba a cantar en la apertura de un lujoso hotel nuevo en la ciudad. Conocí al gerente por mi padre, quien es el jefe de seguridad de la zona, este le dijo que tenía una talentosa hija que seguro podría cantar allí. El señor no se había convencido mucho de dejar esto a una adolescente pero me dio una oportunidad, yendo a una entrevista y luego presentándole lo que cantaría. Me pareció justo y me envió la canción que quería que cantara. Yo… obediente hasta el último momento, seguí al pie de la letra las indicaciones que recibí, aunque algunas cosas me parecían extrañas.

Cuando termine de cantar y hacer mi presentación, el gerente me felicito… pero luego agrego que no era la canción que ellos esperaban, que le parecía muy… subida de tono para sus clientes. Yo me extrañe, porque era la canción que había recibido y le explique esto… pero el señor dijo, y cito: "I Just have Sex ¿de verdad? Claro que no, la canción que mande fue Listen to your heart… un clásico, de hecho recibí la audiencia de otra chica hoy justo con esa canción, la tocó en piano y realmente me encanto, definitivamente es algo que escucharía mientras cenamos en la fiesta de inauguración"

¿Nunca tuvieron esa sensación de que algo en el relato les parece extrañamente familiar y podrían jurar que saben quién es esa persona que les gano el puesto?

Yo sí, y por eso le pregunte al encargado quien era la chica, el hombre busco en el informe, me miro y dijo…

-Jade West.

¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! ¡Dios!

Giro en mi cama y con la almohada intento ahogar el grito de frustración que salió de mí. Es que es tan humillante, imagínense cantándole una canción de Akon a un importante gerente para la fiesta de inauguración de su lujoso hotel… debí haberlo adivinado.

Okey, Tori, relájate, no es lo más humillante por lo que has tenido que pasar gracias a Jade, vamos tranquila.

Giro en mi cama y hundo mi cabeza en la almohada, trato, de verdad trato, de no hacerme más problema… estoy tratando…

-Uffff ¡Maldita Jade!- exclamo y tiro la almohada lo mas lejos que puedo haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared.

-Vaya ¿todo esto por mí?

Me sobresalto en mi cama buscando rápidamente de donde había salido esa pregunta.

-Jade- digo apretando los dientes y olvidando por completo el susto, definitivamente estoy más enojada que otra cosa.

-La misma- me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?

No me contesta simplemente mira hacia la ventana a un lado de mi habitación, totalmente abierta.

-No es como si tu casa tuviera un increíble sistema de seguridad o algo parecido.

-¡Largo!

-¿Qué? Y perderme como te amargas la vida y gritas mi nombre con frustración, olvídalo.

-¡Jade! Tienes idea lo humillante que fue todo hoy en el hotel ¿Cambiar una canción lenta por una como esa? ¿En serio?

-Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien.

-¡Jade!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, inclusive me imagine a los viejos ricachones bailando al compás de esa canción todos juntos gritando "I Just Have Sex"

-¡Largo de mi cuarto!- no puedo más, si sique aquí juro que la voy a patear como patee mi cama. Me pongo de pie para encararla, quizás con eso se mueva un poco… pero claro es Jade West, la chica no hace ni el amague de retroceder siquiera un paso.

-Dios, sigue así, me encanta verte molesta, es tan excitante- me dice mientras camina hacia mi cama y se sienta para verme, apoya su cabeza en su palma y con unas mirada parece indicarme que continúe.

-No es divertido Jade, vete. Estoy cansada y lo último que quiero es tratar contigo.

-Oh vamos, estoy segura que al gerente le encanto tu canción, casi puedo imaginármelo metiéndose mano pensando en ti y…

-¡Vete de mi cuarto ahora!

-Eso, ahora grita mi nombre.

-¡Jade!- grito totalmente frustrada y esta parece cerrar los ojos disfrutando del sonido, no lo puedo creer, está loca- ¡Lárgate o te juro que…!

-Mmmm

Me quedo de piedra… ¿ que fue eso que escuche? Ella… ¿ella gimio? La miro extrañada pero esta simplemente suspira y abre los ojos mirándome nuevamente.

-Vamos hazlo de nuevo- me pide con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... ¿hacer qué?

-Ya te lo dije, Vega, realmente "disfruto" viéndote molesta- me dice lo ultimo haciendo su cabeza a un lado y puedo ver la piel blanca de su cuello en contraste con su remera holgada en negro.

-Yo, yo,yo yo… no se dé que hablas Jade- de repente siento que mi boca saliva bastante y trago con pesadez, meneando mi cabeza. Sea lo que sea que esta por pasar por ella, será mejor que lo quite de inmediato- y de verdad, vete, realmente quiero descansar y agradecería que…

-Ohhh- exclama con fingida pena- la Tori educada y correcta no es excitante… bueno, no "tan excitante"- se ríe con lo último.

-¿Estás bien… Jade?- preguntó porque realmente parece como si no estuviera en todos sus cávales, es decir, sigue siendo arrogante, demandante, sarcástica y disfruta viéndome sufrir… okey, si, parece la Jade de siempre, pero esta parece más…

-Estoy perfectamente ¿o acaso no me ves?- contesta, sonriendo de lado y tirando su cabeza hacia el otro lado, mientras cruza sus piernas y se recuesta de lado en mi cama, aun mirándome detenidamente.

¿Qué si la veo? Claro que la veo… se ve… se ve muy bien en mi cama, o sea, no es lo que trato de decir, es solo que es una imagen, algo rara ¿saben? Intenten imaginar su cama, la que siempre está hecha para ustedes y que solo está acostumbrada a cobijarlas a ustedes mismas… y de repente una muy sexy, hermosa… es decir, una linda chica de ojos cautivante y sonrisa maliciosa se acuesta en ella, con una remera negra suelta que deja ver sus hombros y una legi larga en negro.. Inclinando su cabeza… viéndote a ti… y la piel de su cuello se ve tan blanca y deseable que…

¡No! No, no,no,no,no. Desvió mi vista de Jade al notar como la estaba mirando. Esto es el cansancio, si… estoy cansada… eso es… y necesito una ducha, ahora más que antes, y quizás luego pueda…

-Ahí esta- vuelvo a mirarla con curiosidad y sonríe triunfante.

-¿Ahí esta qué?

-Esas miradas.

-¿Perdona?

-Oh, no te hagas la inocente, veo esas miradas todo el tiempo sobre mí…

-No se dé que hablas Jade, y será mejor que te vayas porque necesito…

-Me deseas- me habla arrastrando las palabras y siento que mi columna se tensa.

-No ¿Qué? Claro que no, yo solo…- pero no puedo continuar porque se levanta lentamente de la cama con un leve ronroneo, como si se estuviera desperezando. Se encamina hacia mí, aun con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo solo puedo retroceder.

-Oh vamos ¿no disfrutaste con mi gemido hace un momento? Juraría que te escuche tragar degustando ese sonido.

-No sé de qué hablas, Jade.

-Hablo de que a ti- mi espalda choca con la pared mientras su dedo me señala en el pecho- te gusta mis gemidos y verme… no tan inocentemente. Y a mí, me gusta verte sufrir y hacerte enojar… es un circulo vicioso ¿no crees? Te hace feliz verme excitada y me excita verte alterada… entonces ¿Debería hacer algo especial para alterarte aun mas?

-Ja…Jade, estas muy cerca ¿podrías alejarte un poco?- ¿por que de repente me hace tanto calor?

-Oh… ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-Bue…bueno, si no es mucha molestia, ya sabes…

-Oh, entonces no quieres que me acerque… tanto- pero se acerca aun mas, puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro y mi cuerpo se comienza a retorcer con nerviosismo.

-¡Jade! Para… por favor- le digo intentando que mi cara se aleje lo más posible de ella… hago esto no porque quiera realmente… sino porque mi cuerpo se siente muy raro y creo que no sería capaz de contenerme por más tiempo si las cosas siguen así… aparte una parte de mi, la parte cuerda, me recuerda que es Jade, seguro todo esto es una trampa.

-¿Estoy yendo muy rápido?- me pregunta con fingida inocencia.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!, muy rápido, por favor aléjate…- semichillo lo ultimo haciendo mi cara a un lado y sintiendo como unos suaves labios chocan con mi cuello.

-¿Eso es lo que en realidad quieres?- me susurra al oído.

-Si… creo- terminó diciendo, mis ojos me duelen de lo fuerte que están siendo cerrados.

Se aleja de mí y finalmente puedo respirar de nuevo, y vaya que me hacía falta, no había notado que retenía la respiración.

-¿Eso…crees?- me pregunta divertida. Vuelvo a mirarla y aun esta my cerca, pero no tanto como antes.

-Si… era lo que quería… creo…

-¿Crees? - se ríe y desvía la mirada solo para volverla a posar en mi con interés, sigo sintiéndome nerviosa por… bueno por todo esto- ¿Por qué no lo ponemos más fácil? ¿Por qué mejor no me dices lo que quieres?

-¿Lo que… quiero… yo?

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que es odioso que siempre estés repitiendo lo que se te dice?- Ahora sonaba como la Jade de siempre.

-Es la primera vez.

-Bien… ¿entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Ya te lo dije ¿no? Yo… yo quería dormir y… bañarme…

-Claro… eso "Querías" hacer… ¿y ahora que quieres hacer… Tori?- mi nombre sale de su boca con tanta sensualidad que podría jurar que mis piernas temblaron al escucharlo.

-Podemos… ¿podemos charlar?- digo, porque en mi cabeza ya hay muchas dudas, siempre estuvieron allí, pero ahora siento más necesidad de resolverlas que antes.

-Charlar es aburrido, muy. Así que no- me contesta sin titubear.

-¿Qué? No, de verdad Jade, me gustaría hablar contigo unas cosas-la veo tirar su cabeza para atrás con frustración y dirigirse así mi cama, se sienta y cruza los brazos. Supongo que ha cedido- Jade, hay algo que deberías saber… sobre mí y…

-No quiero charlar- me repite con poca paciencia.

-Lo sé, es que es importante, siempre he sentido… bueno, creo que tengo algunos sentimientos… y no son muy normales, no sé de donde salieron y por ahí tengo miedo de que…

-Por Dios, me aburres- niega con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es importante Jade, por favor… esta es una buena oportunidad, por todo… esto, o lo que sea que viniste a hacer, hace tiempo que cuando te veo…- debo detener mi conversación por que la chica que tengo en frente, se acomodo el cabello de lado y se inclino un poco hacia mí, dejándome ver la entrada de su escote- ¡cómo iba diciendo!- giro mi vista muy rápido hacia otro lado y la oigo reír.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Tori?- me vuelve a preguntar, en una voz muy suave que hace que la vea. Se muerde el labio mientras me testea de arriba abajo, puedo ver en su mirada un verdadero deseo de pararse de mi cama y agarrarme.

-Ja…Jade… quiero hablar- Lo sé, lo sé. Debo ser estúpida o algo, pero vamos a ser claro ¿sí? No mas vueltas. Me gusta Jade, de la forma en la que no me debería gustar… desde hace mucho. Y realmente creo que va más allá de una mera atracción sexual… que si la siento. Pero hacerle caso a las miradas sugerentes y a lo que creo que me propone Jade aquí… esta tan mal, no es mi estilo, lo siento… no. Quizás para ella esto sea divertido y sin importancia… pero para mí no lo es, para mí esto me ha superado por mucho tiempo a niveles que ya no puedo controlar. Y no, no le daré una oportunidad para lastimarme… no de este modo- Quiero hablar.

-¡Bien!- se deja caer en mi cama, totalmente molesta.

-Bien, intentare ser concisa así no te aburres de escucharme porque sé que para ti mantener la atención es algo…

-Cállate- me indica levantando una mano- no hablaras conmigo, te dije que me aburre.

-Pero… si es contigo que quiero hablar…

-Ya te escuche la primera vez, Vega… y si… hablaras conmigo… pero no… conmigo- dice lo ultimo señalando a ella misma.

-¿Qué?- por más que lo intento no logro entender esto ¿ustedes entienden? Yo no.

Quiero volver a preguntar pero entonces la puerta de mi habitación me hace saber que alguien está del otro lado.

-Atiende la puerta- me ordena Jade, aun en la cama. Balbuceo un par de veces sin moverme del lugar- ¡Ahora!

-Voy- Digo y me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y… y… y…y… ¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

-¿Ja…Ja…Ja…Jade?

Frente mío, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, usando una remera sin mangas blanca con un pantalón de Jean gastado, cabellos sueltos y mirada paciente… está Jade.

Le cierro la puerta en la cara sin pensarlo ni un momento, mi rostro gira velozmente a mi cama y puedo ver a Jade… la misma con la que hablaba desde hace rato, aun allí.

-Pero…cu…co…aq…pero…nopu…co… ¿Eh?- logro hablar… apenas.

-Ábrele la puerta. Odio que me cierren la puerta en la cara, Vega, eso me molestara mucho- me dice desde la cama.

Sin discutir vuelvo a abrir la puerta y tapándome la boca ahogo el grito de sorpresa/terror/asombro al ver que la Jade de blanco sigue allí.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunta con paciencia, yo simplemente me hago a un lado y ella ingresó en la habitación. Cierro la puerta aun con la mano en mi boca.

-Hey- saluda la Jade de mi cama a… a la otra Jade.

-Hey- devuelve el saludo.

-No puede ser- exclamó finalmente- ha sucedido… me he vuelto completamente loca- me lamento mientras me deslizo arrastrando mi espalda sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

-No estás loca- me dice la segunda Jade.

-Bueno… muy cuerda nunca ha estado- corrige la de mi cama- en fin… tú querías hablar, hablaras con esta Jade… adelante.

-¿Qué?- mi voz suena muy aguda, realmente temo por mi salud mental en estos momentos. Me paro como puedo y veo que la nueva Jade se sienta con lentitud en mi cama, mirándome. Me acerco un poco y… sigo creyendo que estoy muy loca.

-¿Quieres hablar?- me pregunta con amabilidad.

-Si… pero con un psicólogo- aclaró mientras me llevo una mano a mi cabeza.

-Eso fue gracioso- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Voy a vomitar- exclama la otra- hablen de una vez, no tengo toda la noche.

-Claro… ¿de qué quieres hablar, Tori?- me pregunta la Jade que se encuentra sentada y me tiende una mano. Dudo mucho de tomarla ¿y si es un fantasma o algo así y cuando toque su mano en realidad será como tocar humo?- No te hare daño, lo prometo- me dice adivinando mis pensamientos.

Estiro mi mano y toco sus dedos, estan algo fríos, pero son reales. Suspiro con pesadez y tomo su invitación de sentarme en la cama a la par suya, aunque aguardando un poco la distancian. Esta se gira un poco para quedar de frente a mí, yo hago lo mismo y la veo sonreírme, esto me calma bastante… es decir, sigo creyendo que estoy loca, pero por lo menos la persona en frente mío no quiere matarme o me dice que mate a alguien… o a mí misma.

-Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- me vuelve a preguntar.

Abro la boca un par de veces pero nada sale, olvide de que quería hablar gracias a la enorme sorpresa frente mío. Jade parece confundida con mi mutes, pero se muestra más paciente de lo habitual.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclama la Jade del lado, sentándose también en la cama y agarrando mi rostro, con una mano por mis mejillas, me hace hablar- "Hola Jade"- dice imitando mi voz, luego toma a la otra Jade de la cara y hace lo mismo- "Hola Tori" ¿Ven? No es tan difícil.

-No hagas eso, es molesto- la reta la Jade de blanco alejando la mano de su rostro.

-Sí, duele un poco- aporto yo, tocándome las mejillas, los dedos de Jade realmente se enterraron en ellas y la sensación es dolorosa.

-Perfecto, ¿lo ven? ya tienen un tema en común: Yo. Ahora hablen- dice la Jade de negro, parándose y alejándose de nosotras. Puedo ver como toca algunas cosas de mi estante.

-¿Así qué? ¿Es sobre mí de lo que quieres hablar?- me pregunta y yo vuelvo la vista a la Jade que está sentada conmigo.

-Bueno… veras… si…- admito finalmente, ella asiente invitándome a continuar- es que bueno, tu… bueno, Jade- señalo a la que está tocando mis cosas- ella vino y me arrincono contra la pared y parecía querer… algo conmigo.

-Seguramente solo yo lo quería- se burla Jade aun dándonos las espalda e interesada en algunos cuadros.

-No te metas- la advierte y me mira nuevamente- ¿y… te molesto que me acercara tanto a ti?

Hablar con esta Jade es jodidamente bueno, es decir, me mira con paciencia y como si de verdad, de verdad, verdaderamente le interesara saber lo que tengo por decir… y me mira con cariño… así se debe sentirse ser escuchada por la persona que más te importa.

-Si… es decir, no es que me moleste en realidad, sino la forma en la que lo hizo… es algo… apresurado ¿entiendes?- es oficial, me siento mas cómoda hablando con esta chica ¿Por qué Jade no puede ser todo el tiempo así? Yo se que puede… ha demostrado ser tierna y atenta cuando se lo propone.

-Ya veo… es que veras… si quería algo, pero supongo que la forma tan brusca de pedirlo, no fue la adecuada… lo lamento- me dice con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Cásate conmigo… okey, no… enfócate.

-Oh… ¿y qué era lo que…querías?

-Claro, déjame hacerlo… ammm de un modo mas cómodo para ti ¿te parece?- me pregunta con calma y podría jurar que se ruborizó, yo asiento intrigada- Okey.

Baja su mirada a mis manos y acaricia el dorso de una de ellas, me hace cosquillas, realmente tiene la piel muy fría. Sube su mano por mi brazo lentamente, hasta llegar a mi mejilla, acaricia esta con su pulgar y es una sensación tan… agradable que mi cabeza no duda en apoyarse en su palma. Me sonríe y veo como se mueve un poco hacia mí. Sus dedos acarician mis cabellos y luego vuelven a mi mejilla. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco y ella me imita. Acerca su rostro lentamente hacia mí, y como antes puedo sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Pero ya no estoy nerviosa o asustada, más bien ansiosa. Sus ojos miran mis labios y luego de nuevo a mis ojos. Yo no puedo evitar imitarla, pero mi mirada se queda atrapada en sus labios, tan rojos y tan llamativos, los puedo ver partirse un poco, tomando aire… solo para luego sentirlos sobre los míos.

Mi Dios, son tan suaves y cálidos, es apenas un roce que luego es presionado un poco mas pero es suficiente para que mis ojos se cerraran al sentir como toda la zona hormigueaba con placer. Solo los abro cuando siento que me dejan.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta en un susurro.

-Ajam- también susurro asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Te parece bien que lo repita?- me pregunta y yo vuelvo a asentir- bien.

Y con una nueva sonrisa, cierra los ojos y se acerca nuevamente. Hago lo mismo y esta vez me siento más dispuesta a corresponder. Puedo sentir su boca moviéndose suavemente en mis labios y presionando con estos. Apenas alejándose solo para volver a degustarlo, la sensación es increíble. Todo mi ser escarmienta cuando su húmeda lengua dibuja mis labios, pero entonces se aleja.

-¿Quieres seguir hablando?- me pregunta mirándome profundamente a mis ojos.

-No… es decir, si… es decir- Cierro mis ojos nuevamente para poder aclararme, de repente me siento aturdida- lo que quiero decir es… ammm ¿Sabes porque estoy haciendo esto?

-Porque yo te gusto- me contesta, volviendo a pasar su pulgar por mi mejilla con la misma familiaridad de antes- y tú me gustas.

-¿Yo te gusto?- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, ella asiente segura.

-¿Por qué mas te besaría?- me pregunta con cariño y me besa fugazmente- uno no besa a quien no quiere ¿verdad?- Asiento, sintiendo que eso es suficiente, era lo único que necesitaba saber en ese momento, todo lo demás podía esperar- ¿Quieres que te muestre… lo mucho que me gustas?

No digo nada y ella lo toma como una buena señal, ya que acercó su rostro nuevamente, pero no me besa, acomoda sus manos en mi espalda y espera. Su nariz se apoya en la mía y la acaricia con gracia, siento que me pierdo mas y mas en su rostro, sus ojos están cerrados y tan cerca a los míos, yo también los cierro y soy yo la que esta vez no soporta más la lejanía y uno nuestros labios.

Esta vez puedo sentir como sus labios se parten y lo cálido que y húmedo de su aliento sobre los míos, yo también los partos y dejo que su aire me invada. Recibo otro masaje de sus labios antes que una cálida lengua se cola en ellos. Nuevamente escarmiento y siento que mi estomago se torna pesado y se revuelve, pero de una buena forma, definitivamente de una buena forma, una muy agradable que me pone ansiosa y deseosa de mas.

Las manos de Jade acarician mi espalda y me atraen más hacia ella. Mi lengua se encuentra ya con la suya y juegan. Estuvimos así por un tiempo, beso lento y profundo que no quería que acabara, pero ella se separa, no sin antes darme otro más corto.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con los de ella, aun me sostiene cerca y esos increíbles zafiros me miran con intensidad y paciencia, es muy fácil perderse en ellos. Me sonríe y yo me siento capaz de quedarme allí por toda una eternidad, se siente tan a gusto.

-Si esto era a lo que te referías con hablar- Alguien me susurra muy cerca al oído, el aliento cálido hace que mi piel se erice- hubiera estado más que encantada de mantener una larga y extenuante charla contigo… Tori.

Mi rostro gira velozmente y puedo ver a Jade, la otra Jade, con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Parece muy divertida con la situación, y no sé porque… pero eso es una mala señal.

-No la molestes- vuelvo mi mirada al frente y es la Jade que bese la que me defiende- debe estar confundida por todo esto y seguro ahora está llena de dudas, no es momento para que juegues con ella.

-Oh… cierto, pobrecita de Vega- veo como la Jade que viste de negro se acerca a la que bese y se sienta detrás de esta- gracias al cielo que puede hablar contigo y tu le podrás aclarar todas las dudas… como lo estás haciendo ¿verdad? Buena niña- Puedo ver como la Jade que habla acaricia los cabellos y la cabeza de la otra Jade como si fuera una mascota que acaba de hacer algo bien.

-Gracias… y ahora… ¿Tori? ¿Hay algo más que te moleste?… ya sabes ¿algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- me pregunta mientras sigue siendo acariciada por su otra parte.

-Ammm bueno… sí, tengo algunas dudas, me gustaría saber desde cuando…

Es difícil hablar y mantenerse firme en una idea cuando Jade besa el cuello de otra chica… de Jade, mientras esta tira la cabeza para atrás, y vuelve a mirarme intentando también enfocarse en lo que digo.

-Es decir, tu desde cuando…sabias…- Oh por Dios.

Puedo contemplar como la Jade de negro pasa sus dedos por la cintura de su contraparte y se cola debajo de su remera, su mano sube por su costado a la altura de su pecho y vuelve a descender, se ríe divertida, mientras la Jade vestida de blanco parece luchar por concentrarse en lo que trato de decir.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- mi mirada deja de contemplar eso para fijarse en los ojos de quien me habla, Jade sonríe con malicia mientras sigue acariciando, esta vez el abdomen de su clon… o lo que fuera.

-No, no… es solo que… ¿Podrías dejar de… tocarte?- le digo entre confundida y suplicante, realmente me cuesta concentrarme con esos movimientos frente mío.

Jade se ríe y desliza su mano fuera de la remera.

-Perdona… ¿lo quieres hacer tu?

-¿Qué? No… no.

-Porque mirabas como si lo quisieras hacer- me acusa con gracia. Mi mirada la deja y se posa en el rostro de la otra Jade, quien está totalmente colorada y apenada, su mirada parece perdida en algún sitio de mi rostro, su respiración es más profunda, puedo ver como su pecho sube y baja debido a ella- vamos, anímate, yo se que quieres.

-No, no quiero… es decir, no- insisto, pero nuevamente siento mi cuerpo caliente e inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que habías dicho que te gustaba- me dice Jade mientras toma a su clon del rostro y la obliga a mirarme.

-No, no es eso… es decir, claro que me gustas.

-¿No crees que soy linda?- me vuelve a preguntar con malicia. Yo veo a la otra Jade y esta aun me mira, pero parece preocupada.

-¡Si, eres hermosa! De verdad.

-¿Y entonces porque no quieres tocarme?

-No es que no quiera…

-Entonces si quieres- su sonrisa de triunfo logra hacer que me sonroje. Ya no se cómo debatir contra ella. Claro que quiero, si que quiero, mi mano hormiguea de solo pensarlo.

-No te sientas mal Tori ¿Quién no querría tocarme? Mírame- levanto la vista y puedo ver como la Jade de negro tira un poco de la manga blanca de su clon, dejándola caer a un lado y mostrándome más piel nívea de su parte- te sorprendería lo suave que se siente. Aparte ¿quieres que te confiese un secreto?

-¿Q…que?- pregunto con temor, al momento que la Jade que me hablaba se para y se acerca a mi oído, puedo sentir como se ríe sobre él, sus labios rozando con mi piel.

-Lo deseo tanto como tú.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

Si… yo sé lo que piensas **"¿Pero por qué demonios lo cortas allí?"** Solo hay una explicación…

Es que se me hizo muy largo, joder… pero prometo actualizar pronto. Este Fic, fue el ganador de las votaciones, por ende, tiene el mayor de prioridad. Iba a ser de tres capítulos, pero la parte de Tori se me ha hecho interminable.

**Hasta aquí es T… ya para el siguiente lo tendrán que buscar en M ;)**

Bueno, esta es la idea principal del fic… ya en el segundo Cap se enterara como termina este interesante… ammm "suceso" por el que pasa Tori.

**Si les gusto y quieren la segunda parte pronto… comenten**. Sus review me animan y motivan demasiado.

Realmente espero actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero debo admitir que el M me sigue costando bastante y es la principal razón por la que tardo en estos casos.

Y eso… ¿les gusta la idea? ¿Quieren más? Pues, ya saben ;) **Review y follow para ver como sigue.**

Espero leernos pronto :D


	2. Picas

_DISCLAIMER: VicTorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_DISCLAIMER DOS: Si lo que buscan es un fic super armado,con una súper trama y super desarrollo de los personajes y acontecimientos… no es este… este solo existe por el Smut… así que disfrútalo._

* * *

_**Picas**_

_Lo deseo tanto como tú._

Aun no entiendo como esas pocas palabras lograron que todo en mi se aturdiera, mi boca saliva bastante y puedo sentir como mis músculos escarmientan.

La Jade que tengo en frente, con la pequeña remera blanca, esta colorada y su mirada perdida en algún lugar de mi rostro, puedo ver como sus labios se parten y respira con profundidad.

Una pequeña risita a mi lado me trae de vuelta de la visión.

-¿Puedes verlo?- me giro un poco y la Jade vestida de negro me mira intensamente con una sonrisa picara- dime.

-N… no se dé que hablas.

-Mírala ¿ves a esa chica en frente de ti? ¿Sentada en su cama?- me dice y yo vuelvo la vista a la Jade de en frente- ¿tienes idea… las ansias que tiene de ti? ¿Tienes idea lo mucho… que he estado esperando por un beso como ese?- arrastra sus palabras muy cerca de mi oído, yo no puedo apartar la vista de la chica que tengo en mi cama. Como si cada palabra que dice su contraparte fueran sus pensamientos también, como si estuviera perdida en esos pensamientos, incapaz de enfocar su vista aun- ¿Tienes idea lo que es… verte día tras día, esperando? Es insoportable solo verte caminar ¿Sabes lo que es soportar el deseo? ¿Imaginarme como se sentiría… tocarte?

No puedo evitar que un suspiro exaltado salga de mis labios cuando siento la húmeda lengua de Jade justo debajo de mi oreja.

-¿Sabes lo que duele, Tori?- dice lo ultimo con un pequeño gemido.

-¿Q…que duele?- digo al momento que siento la punta de su nariz, fría, rozando mi oreja.

-Tocarse pensando en ti

Solo fueron esas palabras, pero lo sentí como si un golpe de descarga eléctrica saliera de mi interior, disparado hacia todas partes. Me cuesta tragar, mi respiración es rara. Por Dios ¿Qué me está haciendo esta mujer?

-Dime… Tori ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Cierro los ojos. No quiero tener que contestar esa pregunta. Quiero razonar esto, quiero aire, quiero un maldito minuto, lo necesito, necesito calmarme… y creo que lo voy a lograr pero entonces una imagen fugaz de Jade tocándose susurrando mi nombre hace que todo se estropee… no puedo… ¡no puedo!

Otra leve risa cerca de mi oído hace que abra los ojos y lo deje de intentar.

-¿Estas imaginándote como era tocarme… pensando en ti?- me dice burlonamente- ¿quieres que te cuente como era? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

No contesto, porque realmente quiero que me lo cuente. Puedo imaginármelo, de verdad que puedo… pero comparado a que "haga" que me lo imagine… bueno, eso es otro nivel.

-Dime- me insiste y yo solo puedo asentir-Bien, pues… me imagino que… me tocas mientras tu lengua me acaricia la piel. Como tu mano pasa por mi ser… apretándolo… y cuando me imagino eso… paso mi mano por mi cuerpo, pensando que es tu mano… y la aprieto contra mi- su habla es un susurro, pero tan cerca de mi puedo entenderla a la perfección, y puedo imaginarlo: una Jade, vestida, que aun encima de su ropa se toca mientras esta tendida en una cama de sabanas bordo- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es suprimir los gemidos a esas alturas? Salen de mi boca sin poder evitarlo… mezclados con tu nombre.

Es inconsciente, involuntario, totalmente fuera de mis deseos, pero mis piernas se aprietan una contra otra y siento una oleada de placer atravesarme.

Mi vista se enfoca nuevamente al sentir como una mano toca la mía, es la Jade que esta tendida en mi cama, su cara parece angustiada y sus ojos vidriosos, jadea lentamente.

-¿Tori?- mi nombre sale con un susurro de su boca.

-Realmente… duele mucho ¿sabes?- ahora quien me habla es la chica que tengo a mi lado. No quiero verla, estoy segura que tiene una maldita sonrisa de triunfo y no quiero verla, de verdad no quiero.

-Tori…- me vuelve a llamar la Jade de mi cama, me suplica.

-Yo…yo no sé cómo- siento mi voz débil e insegura, pero es la verdad, no sé que tengo que hacer- no sé.

Nuevamente el cálido aliento en mi oreja.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

No contesto, ya no más, ya no quiero hablar. La necesidad en mi es muy grande, me supera, y aunque no se que esperar, me inclino hacia adelante, arrastrando mi rodillas en mi cama y beso a la Jade que tengo en frente con urgencia.

Fue un torpe movimiento de mi parte, pero no evita que sea rápidamente correspondida. No pasa mucho hasta que siento como su boca hace menos presión y yo aun queriendo estar prendida a sus labios la sigo en el recorrido que haga. No me doy cuenta hasta que mi pecho conoce el de ella que estamos acostadas, yo encima de Jade, besándola… y se siente… no sé como describirlo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Mi pecho se siente raro en contacto con el de ella. Los suyos se sienten tan suaves y los mío tan duros, sensibles… la piel en ellos erizada, puedo sentirlo… como también siento la mano de Jade sobre mi espalda y como esta baja hasta llegar a mi trasero, para luego encontrar el inicio de mi camisa y subir. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi piel mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por donde pasa. Siento como su otra mano hace el mismo recorrido pero esta queda descansando en mi cola.

El beso que ya había pasado a ser muy profundo y algo brusco poco a poco se torna más lento. Mis manos son ahora las que recorren su cuerpo, la que se encontraba en su cuello desciende con armonía disfrutando toda la piel que puede tocar, realmente es muy suave y cálida, pero luego mi palma toca la tela de su remera. No me importa seguir bajando mi mano y aun sobre esta, puedo tocar su pecho. Dios, es más suave y voluptuoso de lo que pensé, casi no cabe en mi mano. No puedo evitar jugar un poco, acariciándolo, deleitándome con el sentir… quiero sentirlo más, quiero sentirla más… todo de ella.

-Ah- un pequeño jadeo mezclado con dolor corta el beso y hace que saque rápidamente la mano de donde estaba. Había apretado su pecho con algo de fuerza sin darme cuenta ¿Qué me pasa?

Algo avergonzada intento alejarme, pero mis muslos son agarrados por ella, dejando que solo me pueda sentar en su vientre, con cada pierna a sus lados.

-No es que no me guste el dolor ¿sabes?- la voz que escucho no es de la Jade que tengo acostada frente mío y la cual bese, viene de un lugar a mi costado y por eso giro buscando su origen.

Puedo ver el rostro de la Jade que había olvidado por completo, la de risa maliciosa y vestida de negro.

No me da tiempo a hablar, su rostro se acerca rápidamente al mío y me besa.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- me dice aun pegada a mis labios y se relame antes de alejarse- Pero aun estoy con mucha ropa ¿no crees?

Miro de nuevo hacia el frente donde la remera blanca de la Jade de mi cama esta levantada y me deja ver el comienzo de un negro y brillante corpiño ¿Yo hice eso? Recuerdo haber recorrido su abdomen ¿tanto necesitaba sentir su piel?

Mi vista se pierde en toda esa piel tan blanca que ahora puedo completar, su estomago es plano y su cintura se marca en el, dejándome ver sus entradas. Ella nota la atención que le estoy poniendo a su cuerpo y sin decir o hacer nada mas, sus manos toman su remera y con mucha facilidad se la quita, tirándola a un costado de la cama.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- nuevamente esa voz burlista a mi costado… aunque tiene razón… no soy capaz de encontrar palabras- es tu turno.

No entiendo sus palabras hasta que unos pálidos dedos se encuentran con el primer botón de mi camisa, muy cerca de mi cuello. Solo cuando siento que lo afloja y este cede es que mi mano suben veloces a detener lo que hacen. Giro mi rostro nuevamente a la Jade de negro para protestar, pero mis palabras mueren cuando siento las caricias de alguien en mi estomago.

-Por favor- mi vista vuelve a caer en la chica en mi cama, sus claros ojos me miran con ternura mientras sus manos dejan las caricias y desabotonan mi camisa en la parte baja. No me resisto esta vez ¿Cómo podría?

Me siento nerviosa mientras mi camisa es desabrochada con el último botón, la Jade de mi cama deja caer sus brazos y solo me ve con cuidado. No pasa mucho hasta que su otra parte, me toma del cuello de mi prenda y la desliza hacia atrás, que finalmente quedo solo con mi sostén claro de lunares rosas.

Un cálido beso en mi cuello vuelve a hacer que me estremezca.

-Eres tan linda- me dice la chica que tengo abajo.

-Ciertamente- me aseguro la que acaba de besar mi cuello, poniendo sus dedos en mi quijada y haciéndome girar para verla, apoderándose de mis labios rápidamente.

Cuando separo mi boca de ella, relamo mis labios, me siento muy sedienta y ansiosa de mas, y por la mirada que recibo se que han captado mis necesidades. Un movimiento en mi cama hace que mi contacto con esos ojos penetrantes se traslade a otros iguales, de una chica en mis sabanas cuyas manos abandonaron mis piernas y con lentitud se trasladan atrás de su propia espalda.

Solo unos segundos para que vea como el sostén negro que puedo ver se afloje, y sin ninguna pausa es deslizado de ella, tirándolo al costado donde supongo también descansa su remera.

No soy consciente de que estoy aguantando mi respiración y que mis ojos están mirando con descaro los pechos desnudos de Jade, hasta que una mano toma la mía y doy un brinco con una rápida bocanada de aire.

La mano que me agarra es la de la Jade que esta vestida aun y a mi lado, la miro y esta solo me sonríe, y luego pone su mirada en su contraparte. Hago lo mismo.

Veo como mi mano desciende y es llevada al estomago de Jade y luego como se direcciona hasta más arriba de su cuerpo. Me resisto un poco al notar las intenciones, pero soy tomada con más fuerza y finalmente mi palma toca el pecho desnudo de Jade.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta al oído, pero estoy aturdida, tanto que no puedo ni hablar ni moverme, todo mi ser está concentrado ahora en mi mano.

Sin esperar mi respuesta la mano de Jade mueve la mia refregándola aun más contra el pecho de su contraparte, puedo verla moviéndose bajo mi caricia y como ella cierra los ojos y su boca produce algunos jadeos.

La mano que atrapa la mía cada vez me presiona mas contra el pecho de Jade, haciendo que las caricias se vuelvan más torpes y duras. No es hasta que veo a la chica en mi cama retorciéndose que intento detenerme.

-Para ¡detente!- hablo y las tres nos dejamos de mover. Mi mano y la de Jade siguen en el pecho de la chica, pero inmóvil. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación son mis jadeos y los de la Jade desnuda.

-Tranquila- me vuelven a susurrar en el oído y veo como la mano que me sostenía me abandona- te dije que no es como si no disfrutara el dolor.

-No… no es lo que quiero- logro seguir hablando. No puedo despegar mí vista de cómo la chica abajo mío respira agitadamente, colorada, intentando recuperarse.

-Ohhhh- nuevamente esa voz que brota de ella, como si estuviera disfrutando divertida todo lo que pasa- ¿entonces ya sabes que es lo que quieres?- me toma un momento asentir, pero cuando lo hago, marco mi convencimiento- bien…muéstrame.

Puedo sentir como el peso y la proximidad de la Jade que tenía en mi costado me abandona. Volteo a verla y se ha parado, caminando, dándome la espalda. No resisto mis intenciones de mirarla de pies a cabeza, con su calza negra adhiriéndose a su figura y delineando sus caderas. Ella se dirige a un sillón en la esquina de mi habitación y se sienta, cruza sus piernas y apoya su mentón en una de sus palmas. Se queda allí, mirándome… sonriendo.

-Tori…- mi rostro cae hacia abajo y puedo ver a la quien me llama, acariciando mi abdomen y mirándome suplicante- tengo frio.

-Ammm, bueno… yo- ¿cómo se le habla a una hermosa mujer que esta de la cintura para arriba completamente desnuda y aun así con una dulce voz te dice que tiene frio?

Giro un poco mi cuerpo sin levantarme de su cintura, busco algo con que taparla, pero entonces siento que me toman suavemente de mi codo y mi vista vuelva a ella.

No me dice nada simplemente tira de mi invitando a recostarme en ella nuevamente. Cuando finalmente estoy encima de ella, cubriéndola, con su rostro muy cerca del mío, esta me sonríe.

-Mucho mejor.

Mi boca forma una mueca extraña que intenta ser una sonrisa… la más boba que debí poner en mi entera vida. Dios, estoy tan nerviosa… no se qué hacer… y ella me sigue mirando.

-Estas temblando- me dice, notándolo.

-Si…- afirmo con algo de pena, realmente mis nervios me están dominando.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy nerviosa… creo.

-¿Por qué lo estás?

-Porque…- respiro profundamente, abarcando todo el aire que creo necesitar para calmarme un poco- eres… perfecta y yo…

-Tú eres muy hermosa, lo sé- me dice con mucha seguridad- siempre lo he creído. Lo he visto. Eres la única persona con la que no me he cansado de soñar.

Su palma acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad y no puedo evitar sonreírle. Mi nervios se derriten con cada caricia que voy recibiendo… en mi cuello, en mi pecho, en mi abdomen, en mi cintura… en mi espalda… donde sus finos dedos encuentran el broche de mi sostén y sin problemas lo abren.

Su mirada se pega a la mía mientras desliza la prenda y la tira a un lado, es entonces cuando sus ojos se desvían a mis pechos y yo… yo no sé que esperar, pero cuando su boca se acerca a ellos y los besa no puedo controlar un audible gemido de sorpresa. Sus labios me dan como chispas que hace que mi cuerpo se sobresalte.

Estoy tan aturdida con sus nuevas atenciones que no soy capaz de distinguir las que están ocurriendo en mis pantalones hasta que escucho la cremallera de estas deslizarse.

Sus dedos, ya adentro de mis jeans, se mueven lentamente arriba de mi ropa interior

-Se siente bien ¿verdad?- me dice muy cerca al oído una vez que sus labios dejan mis pechos. No soy capaz de contestar, mi cuerpo se ha comenzado a mover acompañando las leves estimulaciones que recibe mi centro y mi boca totalmente abierta a comenzado a generar jadeos- Supongo que sí. Tocarme así es lo único que logra calmarme cuando pienso tanto en ti… Tori.

De repente sus movimientos se detienen y retira su mano. Tomo este tiempo para intentar enfocarme. Puedo ver que sigue sonriéndome pero algo en sus ojos refleja tristeza.

-Lo necesito… Tori. Te necesito- me dice suplicante. Siento como busca mi mano hasta llegar a ella y agarrándola de la muñeca la posiciona entre nuestros vientres- aquí.

Trago saliva pesadamente cuando entiendo donde esta mi mano ahora, justo encima de su pantalón y ella se lo desabrocha y se lo baja lo mas que puede en la posición en la que estamos, volviendo a tomar mi mano y colocándola sobre su bragas.

-Por favor- me vuelve a suplicar.

Nunca he hecho antes con alguien más, no sé cómo hacerlo, pero quiero… quiero que ese brillo de tristeza que desprenden sus ojos se vaya y quiero hacerla sentir tan bien como hace unos momentos me lo estaba haciendo ella. Quiero tocarla, quiero ser yo quien la toque y quiero ser yo por quien jadee y se mueva.

Asiento y comienzo a realizar los mismos movimientos que ella hizo en mí. Solo con las primeras estimulaciones puedo ver como sus ojos se cierran y su boca produce los primeros gemidos.

-Mmmm Tori… mas.

Y nunca me he sentido más obediente. Incremento la velocidad sobre la tela, la cual ya siento cálida y húmeda. Es por mi ¿Verdad? Claro que es por mí. De repente siento que mi cabeza comienza a aturdirse con tantos pensamientos sobre Jade tocándose por mi y viéndome, poniéndola así de húmeda en todos esos momentos.

No puedo evitarlo, pero me siento hasta orgullosa, y ver muy cerca de mi rostro como Jade Jadea y gime me hace estarlo aun más… pero no es suficiente, quiero aun más.

Los brazos de Jade se abrazan a mi cuello y ya no puedo ver su rostro, ya que el mío está pegado a mi almohada. Solo puedo escucharla… y sentirla.

Sus pechos están muy duros pegados a mí y el movimiento que estoy generando hace que rocen con mis pezones. Estos están tan sensibles que hasta duelen.

-Tori Mmph… hazlo, por favor- Se lo que me pide, porque Dios, lo estoy deseando tanto... y ella acaba de darme permiso, ya no quiero esperar más.

Corro la tela de sus bragas hacia un lado y sigo realizando los mismos movimientos que antes. Sentir su centro en mis yemas es tan excitante, tan húmedo que mis dedos resbalan, no me cuesta nada llegar a mi objetivo, y una vez que lo ubico, presiono hasta deslizarme dentro de ella.

Un leve grito de exaltación escapada de ella, y yo temo ¿Le abre hecho daño? Pero mis miedo se disipan cuando su cintura vuelve a generar los movimientos hacia arriba, sobre mi mano, buscándola más.

-Tori… por favor.

Ella está pegando mucho su cuerpo al mío. Uno de sus brazos dejo mi cuello para que su mano se pegue a mi cola, presionando mi vientre contra ella.

Mis caderas acompañan los movimientos de mi mano, y ya dos de mis dedos sentían la presión de sus paredes.

El esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para mantener el ritmo acelerado que Jade me está exigiendo, hace que sienta mi muñeca sobreexigida, pero no puedo dejar de presionar sobre ella. Escucharla gemir, exclamar mi nombre, sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose y buscándome cada vez más y más se siente muy bien.

Sus piernas finalmente se tensan y atrapan fuertemente mi mano, sus paredes presionando en mis dedos con un ligero pero notorio temblor y un gemido mas prominente que los anteriores me hace saber que llego a su orgasmo y luego de este… nada.

Se relaja y toda la presión que sentía mi cuerpo se va, deja caer sus brazos y lo único que puedo escuchar son nuestras respiraciones aun muy agitadas.

Es ahora cuando puedo oler sus cabellos, los cuales están muy cerca a mis narices. Su aroma es como todo en ella, intoxicante… y me dejo envenenar, morir, porque parte de mi siente que ha cumplido un enorme objetivo y ahora tengo todo el derecho de descansar envuelta en ese dulce aroma.

Casi me siento dormir cuando su mano acaricia mis cabellos. Con pereza levanto mi rostro para verla. Es hermosa, no me cansare de pensarlo, pero hay otro pensamiento que también me invade… y es que en efecto es hermosa, muy hermosa… y es mía.

Le sonrió con calma y esta me devuelve la sonrisa, quiero besarla pero entonces unos aplausos me sacan totalmente de foco.

Miro hacia donde el sonido salió y es al otro lado de mi habitación, en un sillón apartado… una chica de piel pálida y vestimentas oscuras aplaude con una enorme sonrisa que no sé cómo interpretar, una sonrisa muy… Jade.

-¡Eso fue Magnifico!- me dice viéndonos a ambas. Había olvidado por completo a la otra Jade- muy divertido y… "candente" aunque muy tierno y lindo… supongo que es tu estilo.

-¿Viste… viste todo?- de repente todas mis inseguridad vuelven a mí al ver como sus ojos claros me examinan con cuidado.

-Cada jadeo, gemido y movimiento- me asegura, mientras yo me aparto de la Jade de mi cama y con las sabanas intento cubrir mi cuerpo- ¿Por qué te cubres? Ya te vi entera. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida… no pensaba que la buena de la señorita Vega tengas tan bien ocultos esos… deseos vánales. De verdad disfrutaste mucho haciéndomelo ¿verdad?

-Cállate Jade- quiero desaparecer de aquí, esta Jade es la típica que disfruta metiéndose conmigo, y lo está logrando justo ahora. Me siento tan incómoda con sus comentarios que preferiría desaparecer. El solo pensar que vio todo lo que acabo de hacer es… tan vergonzoso.

-La vas a hacer llorar- giro mi vista de nuevo a mi cama, y la Jade que aun se encuentra recostada mira con reproche a su otra parte.

-Ohhh ¿Te estoy humillando, Vega?- me pregunta con sarcasmo la que aun está sentada en mi sillón. Mi vista se intercala entre ambas sin comprender, pero asiento- ¿De verdad? Vamos a ver…

La Jade que me habla se para y se dirige a mí a pasos acelerados, toma mi muñeca y me tira, haciendo que me pare de la cama, quedando justo en frente de su rostro.

-No seas tan dura con ella- le advierte su clon.

-Seré lo suficientemente dura como ella lo quiera- me dice aun muy cerca de mi rostro. Solo con ese firme tirón, recordé lo fuerte y ruda que puede llegar a ser Jade, y sus palabras solo hacen que un temor muy grande se apodere de mi.

Jade solo me da una enorme sonrisa antes de volver a tirar, esta vez de mi brazo, y siento como mi espalda choca con algo de brusquedad contra la pared.

Me quejo pero no parece importarle, sus manos se pegan a la pared, a ambos lados cerca de mis hombros, acorralándome. No creo haber estado en una posición más incomoda en mi vida, y eso que solo estoy ahí, parada, con la espalda aun en la pared y sosteniendo con una mano la sabana que no deje que se cayera aun por los tirones.

-¿Incomoda?- me pregunta, como adivinando mis pensamiento, asiento. Quizás me deje ir o se aleje si ve que no me gusta lo que hace…. Pero ella flexiona sus codos y hace que su cuerpo se acerque más aun- ¿y ahora?

-Jade, mira…- no sé qué decirle, pero algo debo hacer y sé que empujándola no ganaría nada-yo no quiero…

Pero no puedo terminar la frase ya que sus labios se posan en los míos callándome. Es un beso corto y dulce, que contrasta tanto con lo que está sucediendo que me desconcierta.

-¿Y ahora?- me vuelve a preguntar, yo dudo y ella vuelve a inclinarse para besarme, esta vez mas prolongadamente- ¿y ahora?

No hace falta que ella vuelva a buscarme, soy yo la que la besa esta vez, buscando profundidad, porque sus roces no me bastan y siento que juega conmigo, tentándome. Y no quiero ser su ratón comiendo de a pedacitos de ella.

Un rápido movimiento de su mano arranca las sabanas de la mía y yo alejo mi rostro con temor. Me distraje y estas son las consecuencias.

-Supongo que ya estas mas cómoda- me dice con burla, y es cuando caigo en cuenta de que esto fue un truco para quitarme la tela que tanto cuidaba- Ohhh, pareces molesta- me dice con fingida pena- seguro esto te molesta mas.

-¡Jade! No, detente- me quejo cuando sus manos tiran de mis jeans, ya aflojados, y estos caen a mis tobillos junto con mi ropa interior, y ahora totalmente expuesta me comienzo a desesperar- basta Jade, suéltame.

-Ya no estoy haciendo lo que tú quieras- me dice con una risa, como si lo que le pido y como mis manos intentan alejar sus hombros le diera gracia- pero te puedo asegurar que suplicaras por mas.

-No, Jade eso nunca podría Ammph- cierro los ojos con fuerzas para reprimir una exclamación que seguro me dejaría en evidencia. Y es que el muslo de Jade se pegó a mi centro, y puedo sentir la tela de su pantalón sobre él, refregándose.

-¿Decías?- me pregunta con burla.

-Detente… Ahhh… Jade, no…Mmmph- me muerdo el labio mientras siento como sube su muslo generando más presión. Su cintura se comienza a mover sobre mí, generando una fricción que no puedo soportar, mis manos se adueñan de sus hombros, y con coraje deseo que le duela, porque me tiene justo donde me quiere y aunque no puedo ver su rostro, se que debe tener una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿No más quejas?- me pregunta con sarcasmo, no contesto- Bien…

Una de sus manos acaricia mi cuello y la desliza hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, jugando con él, pellizcando mi pezón. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no decir nada, para no gemir, para no exclamar nada que se que le gustaría.

Logro mantenerme lo mas que puedo hasta que su mano deja de jugar con esa zona y desciende por mi estomago. Lento pero sin pausa su mano llega a su objetivo, y dejando de presionarme con su muslo, la cola en mi.

Esta vez solo puedo resistir los primeros deslizamientos de sus dedos por mi clítoris antes de dejar escapar un gemido, y con el primero muchos más.

-Ya no pareces tan desesperada por escapar- me susurra muy cerca de mi oído al tiempo que le da una lamida. No voy a contestar, me siento como en los muchos juegos de intimidación y sarcasmo que suele tener conmigo en la escuela. Esos en los que las dos peleamos y nos manteneos firmes en nuestras posturas, sin querer ceder nunca terreno.

Justo cuando creía que sus estimulaciones estaban yendo cada vez más rápidas y profundas, puedo sentir como la presión decrece, frustrándome, dejándome deseosa de más y haciéndome notar que los lentos movimientos que ahora genera no alcanzan.

Intento retomar la fricción que llevaba, haciendo mover mis caderas en su mano, buscando así una velocidad que me satisficiera.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que podías mover tan rápidos tus caderas,Vega. Si sigues así me vas a entumecer los dedos- siento mi rostro totalmente desencajado y la vergüenza me invade. Está jugando conmigo y yo sin darme cuenta estoy haciendo todo lo que ella quiere- Si querías mas solo tenias que pedirlo.

Apretó mi mandíbula y finalmente siento que el enojo puede más que mis bajas necesidades, pero entonces la mano de Jade vuelve a mí, moviendo sus dedos con velocidad.

-¿Quieres más?- me vuelve a preguntar. Y yo, en lo poco que puedo pensar, se que Jade no se puede mover más rápido, no puede apretar mas su caderas a la mías, no puede hacer que su muslos suban mas. La forma que tiene ella de darme más, yo la conozco, y no quiero tener que pedírselo, no se lo voy a pedir, no se lo voy a suplicar- ¿Quieres más?

Apretó mis labios y niego, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no decir nada, las uñas de mis manos están tan clavadas en sus hombros que no entiendo porque no se queja de ello.

Sus movimientos vuelven a bajar el ritmo y la frustración se vuelve apoderar de mi.

-¿Tori?- me llama por mi nombre y siento como su frente se apoya en la mía, finalmente abro mis ojos y veo su rostro. Como pensaba parece estar disfrutando del momento, esto solo hace que me sienta más enojada, pero no puedo dejar de ignorar como sus dedos se siguen deslizando en mi- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Pídemelo, no seas tan orgullosa, vamos… se que lo quieres, sabes que lo quieres… solo dilo.

Sigo luchando, pero cuando ella deja mi rostro y le da una larga y húmeda lamida a mi cuello todo el aire que tenía guardando se me escapa en un amplio suspiro.

-Dilo- me repite poniendo nuevamente su frente en la mía.

-Jade…- vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, sintiéndome incapaz de soportarlo mas

-¿Si?- me pregunta con burla.

-Te necesito…- dijo y siento que mi orgullo se cae al suelo.

-¿Mucho?

-Si…

-¿Me necesitas cómo?- Me pregunta y yo me tomo mi tiempo-¿Cómo, Tori?

-Adentro mío…

Y apenas lo digo siento como dos de sus dedos me penetran sin ninguna reparo. Un corto grito escapa de mis labios y siento que el tiempo se detiene. Me duele y me incomoda, pero no puedo pensar mucho en esto ya que la mano y cadera de Jade se han comenzado a mover y el placer que estoy experimentando hace que los primeros dos síntomas se vean lejanos.

No pasa mucho hasta que los movimientos de Jade ya no bastan y mi cadera no puede llegar más a ellos, necesito que sea ella la que se mueva.

-¿Jade?- la llamo entre jadeos.

-¿Si?

-Más rápido- susurro, intentando que todo el proceso de humillación por el que había pasado previamente no se repita.

-No te escucho- me dice haciéndose la desentendida.

-Jade… mmmph- sus movimientos se vuelven un poco más rápidos, pero necesito aun más- ¡Mas rápido!

-¿Cómo se pide?

-Jade, por favor… Mmmph- pero entonces se detiene y yo quiero largarme a llorar.

No soporto esto. Es como perder contra ella un millón de veces, no sé que tengo que hacer para conseguir lo que quiero… y la quiero a ella.

Siento su respiración cerca de mí oído de nuevo, mis jadeos son jadeos por el esfuerzo que ya inútilmente esconden el deseo de llorar.

-Sus deseos… son órdenes- me susurra, y yo intento abrir los ojos para verla, para intentar descifrar lo que acaba de decir, pero entonces sus dedos arremeten fuertemente contra mí, elevándose y haciendo que mis pies se pongan en punta, para que mi peso no caiga solo en su mano.

-¡Jade!- pero no escucha mi queja, su cadera se pega a la mía y su mano aun intenta elevarse más, penetrándome lo más que puede y moviéndose con rapidez. Si sigue así mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

Puedo sentir como mi propio peso ayudan a que las embestidas sean más certeras y profundas, la fricción es mucho más sentida y el placer acompañado con el dolor es tan grande que mis gemidos y gritos no paran de salir.

Mis brazos se abrazan a su cuello, intentando tener algún apoyo extra, pero no es hasta que mis piernas se abrazan a su cintura que la posición me satisface. Jade sigue embistiendo con sus dedos y caderas, y yo la pego aun más con mis piernas. Juro que si vuelve a jugar conmigo y me suelta, podría llegar a matarla.

Pero no lo hace, ya no juega, siento que su cuerpo lo necesita tanto como el mío, y que no parara hasta llegar al final. Lo siento cerca, siento a mi cuerpo llegando a su límite y como mis músculos se tensan y mis paredes presionan en sus dedos.

Ella lo nota, porque ya llegando al clímax muerde mi cuello con bravía, haciendo que ese dolor se conecte con todo el placer que estoy experimentando y finalmente haciéndome explotar. Ondas y ondas placer viajan desde mi centro haciendo que todo en mi se tense.

Por varios segundos no puedo hacer más que estar aferrada a Jade, sintiendo como esta finalmente baja sus movimientos hasta volverse inmóvil. Sus dedos se deslizan fuera de mí y sus manos pasan a agarrar mis nalgas, ayudándome a mantener la posición en la que estoy sin tener que hacer tanta presión con mis piernas y brazos.

Cuando abro mis ojos, lo primero que puedo llegar a enfocar es mi cama, a unos metros de nosotras, con una chica de ojos claros que nos mira con atención y con una sonrisa amable.

Todavía estoy abrazada a Jade, con mis labios muy pegado a su cuello, no quiero verla, tengo miedo que se burle de todo esto… pero ver a su otra parte, recostada en mi cama, desnuda, con un rostro gentil… esa es otra historia. Es como ver un bello cuadro del que te podrías quedar admirando por horas.

El sueño se comienza a apoderar de mí a medida que mis músculos se van relajando totalmente. Mis parpados me pesan y mi cabeza se acomoda en el cuello de Jade y su remera.

Ella mueve una de sus manos y abraza mi espalda, manteniendo la otra firmemente aun en mi cola, y alzándome aun en esa posición se gira y camina hasta mi cama, donde me sienta en el borde libre, donde no está su clon, y me recuesta.

Finalmente puedo ver su rostro y, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, me mira seriamente, como cuando está muy inmersa pensando en sus cosas.

Mi cabeza cae en mi almohada teniendo como paisaje ese rostro serio de Jade y detrás de él mi techo, paisaje que es rápidamente interrumpido por otro rostro, el mismo que el de Jade, solo que este me sonríe con piedad.

-Fuiste algo torpe ¿no crees?- le dice la Jade desnuda a la del rostro serio, sin apartar ninguna la vista de mi.

-No pude evitarlo- le contesta aun mirándome seriamente.

-Sí, es verdad- concuerda la otra y se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla- deberás perdonarnos Tori.

La siento suspirar al lado mío, mientras abraza uno de mis brazos y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, acomodándose para dormir.

-Sí, perdóname… Tori- dice la Jade aun vestida de negro, mientras acaricia mi otra mejilla y finalmente me sonríe. Nos quedamos así por algunos segundos y luego ella se acerca a mi rostro y me besa. Yo cierro los ojos ante el suave contacto e interpreto esto como su forma de pedir perdón por sus juegos.

Se aleja de mis labios y puedo sentir como su respiración me hace cosquilla en mi rostro. Al abrir mis ojos puedo ver los de Jade pegados a los míos.

-Te quiero… Tori- me dice, para luego hacerse un lugar al lado mío, y abrazándose a mi cintura, se acomoda para dormir.

En algún lugar de mi cabeza, hay una voz que me pide que razone, que ate hilos, que piense el "por que" de un montón de cosas y el "como" de otras tantas… pero estoy muy cansada como para hacerle caso a esa voz y la respiración de dos hermosas mujeres están sobre mi cuerpo, se sienten calmadas y apacibles, llamándome a imitarlas… y yo obedezco.

…

La escandalosa melodía de mi alarma hace que salte de mi cama y busque con desesperación mi peraphone entre las sabanas. Me toma un tiempo pero cuando finalmente doy con el aparato, logro apretar los botones para que este se silenciara rápidamente.

La cabeza me da vueltas mientras veo la pantalla, siento mi estomago muy raro y sin tocármelas, puedo asegurar que mi ropa interior es un desastre.

Solo unos segundos más y todo lo que paso vuelve como flashes a mi cabeza haciendo que salte de mi cama y mire para todos lados.

Estoy sola.

Sigo mirando en todas direcciones y finalmente me toco la ropa, la misma de ayer.

Estoy vestida.

-He…he…he…- mi risa es acompañada de una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que deja ver mi incredulidad.

Fue un sueño… Okey… solo un sueño… húmedo.

Bueno, no, las cosas como son. Fue el mejor sueño de mi vida y húmedo se queda corto a como tengo las bragas.

Necesito un baño… frio…y lo necesito urgente.

En nada logro tomar una toalla y dirigirme hacia el baño, abro la ducha y salgo a buscar algo de ropa antes de meterme en ella. Es cuando me doy cuenta que las cortinas de mi habitación se mueven por el viento que sale de la ventana.

Una enorme sonrisa se me forma al dirigirme hacia ella. Abro las cortinas de par en par y puedo ver el hermoso día que acontece. Lleno mis pulmones del refrescante aire y antes de soltarlo, debo decirlo.

-¿Dios? Si estas allí… ¡Muchas Gracias!

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**¿Quién quiere una segunda parte de esto?**

¿O fue muy raro y confuso? XD sorry por eso.

*Mira por su ventana*

**¡¿En qué momento se volvió de noche?!** Dios, me cuesta horrores, no sé cuantas horas en esto, joder XD

Bueno, así termina la primera parte. Espero que la hayan disfrutados, si es así **dejen Review** ;) lo apreciare enormemente.

Si no lo disfrutaron y aun así llegaron hasta el final… pues… mis respetos, tienen una paciencia inmaculada.

Espero leerlos porno… digo pronto ;)


End file.
